


Partners

by Lia483



Series: #coldflash2017A in Italian [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, ColdFlash Week, Episode: s03e04 The New Rogues, Lenarry - Freeform, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Protective Barry Allen, Sexual Tension, Top Leonard Snart, coldflash - Freeform, coldflash2017A
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: "Cisco, perché gli hai detto di venire? Dovete davvero tirarmi fuori prima che...arrivi."Leonard era certo al 100% che parlassero di lui, certezza che fu confermata dall'agitazione di tutti al suo ingresso nel laboratorio.Si fermò a fissare ognuno di loro freddamente, lasciandosi il meglio per ultimo, prima di proseguire e fermarsi di fronte a Barry che, come aveva previsto fin da quando gli avevano detto il loro piano - che aveva disapprovato con tutte le proprie forze - era chiuso in uno specchio.Day Three, Forced to Work Together





	

Mentre si avvicinava alla sezione dei laboratori che Cisco gli aveva indicato nel messaggio, Leonard sentì l'ultima frase di una conversazione, con quella che sembrava la distorta voce di Barry.  
"Cisco, perché gli hai detto di venire? Dovete davvero tirarmi fuori prima che...arrivi."  
Leonard era certo al 100% che parlassero di lui, certezza che fu confermata dall'agitazione di tutti al suo ingresso nel laboratorio.  
Si fermò a fissare ognuno di loro freddamente, lasciandosi il meglio per ultimo, prima di proseguire e fermarsi di fronte a Barry che, come aveva previsto fin da quando gli avevano detto il loro piano - che aveva disapprovato con tutte le proprie forze - era chiuso in uno specchio.  
Gliel'aveva detto che quel piano non andava bene, che doveva lasciarlo partecipare, ma come al solito, l'uomo più testardo del mondo aveva dovuto fare di testa propria.  
La temperatura nella stanza sembrò scendere notevolmente, neanche fosse un metaumano con il potere del ghiaccio. "Ebbene?"  
"Len..." disse Barry, con la voce distorta dietro lo specchio, anche se era ben comprensibile il tono con cui gli stava chiedendo di non esagerare.  
"Non ti dirò che te l'avevo detto, no? Come promesso..."  
Il velocista alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
Ma Leonard alla fine non resistette dal dire qualcosa. "Ma di sicuro ti sottolineerò il fatto di averti detto di non portarti una novellina dietro in missione."  
"Ehi..." cercò di intromettersi Harry, ma Cisco lo zittì subito, preoccupato che l'attenzione del supercriminale si spostasse su di loro prima del tempo.  
Leonard non sembrò interessato neanche a controllare chi avesse parlato, mentre continuava guardando il compagno. "Ti avevo detto che non era pronta e che ti avrebbe messo in pericolo."  
"Non è colpa sua, Len. E non parlare come se lei non ci fosse."  
"Giusto, hai ragione."  
Se fino a quel momento, Leonard aveva fronteggiato il suo ragazzo ignorando il resto della banda, ora si voltò di profilo in modo da poter vedere tutti quanti, ma soprattutto per posare lo sguardo su Jesse, la quale aveva il viso da bambina pieno di dispiacere e senso di colpa. Non che questo rendesse Captain Cold più incline al perdono. Solo Barry poteva toccare il suo cuore di ghiaccio con le sue espressioni dispiaciute. "Hai qualcosa da dire, ragazzina?"  
"Io...mi dispiace... Cold..." disse, chiamandolo con il suo soprannome. "È tutta colpa mia."  
"Non ne dubito. Cosa è successo?"  
"Barry mi aveva detto di fermarmi in un punto, mentre lui inseguiva Mirror Master e Top, ma io non gli ho ubbidito, distraendolo dall'inseguimento quando mi sono ritrovata in pericolo, e Mirror Master l'ha afferrato e buttato in uno specchio..."  
Leonard non rispose niente a lei, ma lanciò un'occhiata eloquente al compagno.  
"Len, può succedere a tutti di sbagliare... Anche io lo facevo quando mi sono addestrato con Oliver..."  
"Questo non mi tranquillizza. Già Arrow sta addestrando una squadra di bambocci, tu non devi per forza fare lo stesso."  
Jesse in quel momento corse via e Wally la seguì, dicendo che le avrebbe parlato lui.  
Leonard si voltò verso il resto del gruppo, ancora lì fermo a non fare niente. "Voi invece cosa state facendo per tirarlo fuori?" chiese, con voce glaciale, come se parlasse del tempo.  
"Noi ci stavamo pensando e... abbiamo sicuramente delle idee! Giusto, Harry?" Cisco prese il braccio dell'abitante di Terra-2, che sembrava pronto a dirne quattro al supercriminale ma senza averne la possibilità, annuendo quasi terrorizzato e sparendo in pochi attimi. Anche Caitlin li seguì, senza dire niente, e rimasero soltanto loro due con Joe ed Iris.  
"Snart, non hai il diritto di sgridare tutto il team come se fossi il capo. Non sono i tuoi Nemici."  
"Sì che posso. Potevo partecipare e aiutare, ma suo figlio ha voluto tenermi in disparte e questo è il risultato. Oltretutto mi chiedo come lei possa arrabbiarsi perché Barry sta con me, detective, ma non dire niente sul fatto che si butti a capofitto nelle situazioni di pericolo senza pensare mai."  
Joe sembrò voler rispondere qualcosa, ma alla fine si diresse verso la porta, seguito da Iris che commentò:"Resta con Barry."  
"Non vado da nessuna parte" fu la risposta, abbastanza bassa da essere udita solo da Barry, che posò la mano sulla superficie tra di loro, il viso che gli si scioglieva in un sorriso dolcissimo nonostante la situazione.  
"Len?"  
"Cosa c'è?" rispose, voltandosi verso di lui con le braccia incrociate.  
"Lo so che sei preoccupato per me e mi fa piacere, ma anche io vorrei chiederti di non insultare il mio team tutte le volte che mi succede qualcosa.”  
"Qualcuno deve dirglielo. E dato che non sei tu..." Non commentò sul fatto di essere preoccupato, era lampante dalla sua espressione seria e impassibile. "Ogni volta, succede sempre così. Vi lanciate, non avete un piano, ti porti dietro persone inaffidabili..."  
"Jesse sta ancora imparando. Ha appena preso i poteri. Anche tu ti porti dietro Axel alle rapine, anche se te ne lamenti ogni volta."  
"Mi lamento perché è impulsivo e non si sa controllare, ma è diverso."  
"In cosa sarebbe diverso?"  
"Axel si fida di me. Quando gli do un ordine diretto, non mi disubbidisce mai. Sa che se gli dico di fare una certa cosa, è la scelta migliore per lui e per tutto il resto del gruppo. Jesse l'ha fatto. Non si è fidata di te e del tuo giudizio che fosse troppo pericoloso."  
Il velocista non ebbe risposta per quella spiegazione.  
Sapeva che Leonard aveva ragione, come al solito, e la cosa non gli andava giù. Per quanto stesse attento, ogni volta gli faceva notare cosa aveva sbagliato. E c'era sempre qualcosa che gli era sfuggito.  
"Stai ancora imparando anche tu" disse Leonard, guardandolo in viso e leggendo perfettamente la sua espressione.  
"È frustrante. Ma forse lo sarebbe un po' meno se potessi abbracciarti in questo momento."  
Il supercriminale sorrise, infine, il primo sorriso che faceva da quando era arrivato ai laboratori. "Confido che ciò accada in breve tempo. Magari dubito dei piani, ma so che risolvete sempre questo tipo di casini."  
Barry gli fece un sorriso e appoggiò di nuovo la mano sullo specchio, mentre Leonard faceva lo stesso dall'altra parte.  
“Però da adesso partecipo, Barry. Scudder sta cercando me e il modo migliore per fermarlo è dargli ciò che vuole.”  
Barry strinse le labbra, smettendo per un attimo di sorridere, ma alla fine annuì.  
Rimasero così, con le mani separate dal vetro, prima che il rientro del resto del team facesse interrompere a Leonard quel gesto troppo romantico.  
  
_____________  
  
Santi e Peccatori era come casa per Captain Cold, dopo anni di frequentazione in cerca di informazioni o di uomini per i propri lavori. Anche se di recente, avendo un gruppo fisso di persone che lavoravano con lui, non ci era più stato spesso, il suo nome aveva sempre la giusta reputazione per avere le informazioni che gli servivano.  
L'unica cosa fuori posto quel giorno e che gli ricordava che non era lì semplicemente per bersi qualcosa era la persona che lo stava accompagnando sotto copertura, se così si poteva definire.  
Barry lo stava seguendo da vicino, vestito di scuro come l'ultima volta che aveva cercato di infiltrarsi in una banda di cattivi e senza perderlo di vista un attimo. Non c'era stato verso di convincerlo a restare ai laboratori mentre lui cercava informazioni su Mirror Master con i propri metodi. Si era preoccupato troppo all'idea che girasse da solo senza supporto.  
Leonard poteva vedere il vantaggio di avere un partner criminale come Barry, se non gli fosse mancato del tutto l'atteggiamento adatto. Cercava di restare serio e duro, ma il suo viso brillava di sincerità e gentilezza come un faro.  
Cold sapeva che avrebbe potuto fare molto prima se avesse deciso di coinvolgere i Nemici, ma sapeva che Barry non l'avrebbe presa bene. Troppi effetti collaterali con così tanti metaumani.  
Leonard sospirò, ignorando il suo compagno, e raggiunse il bancone. Appoggiò appena la mano sul ripiano prima che un bicchiere di scotch con ghiaccio scivolasse verso di essa, senza bisogno di dire niente.  
Barry si appoggiò al suo fianco, ma non ordinò nulla, guardandolo solo un po' impressionato da quel comportamento. "Come faceva a saperlo?" mormorò a bassa voce, per non far sentire la loro conversazione.  
"Prendo sempre scotch con il ghiaccio quando vengo qui, sono un cliente molto abitudinario" rispose tranquillo, prendendosene un sorso e bagnando appena le labbra inizialmente.  
"Era da un po' che non venivi, però..."  
"Probabilmente, come ti avevo detto, il mio nome vale qualcosa e non c'è bisogno che sia sempre una presenza fissa."  
"Giusto."  
Il basso flusso di chiacchiere dei criminali presenti, bloccatosi all'entrata di Captain Cold, era ripreso come se nulla fosse successo.  
"E ora?"  
"Aspettiamo, Barry. Prenditi qualcosa di forte."  
"Len, sai che non ha effetto su di me."  
"Per le apparenze."  
Con un cenno alla barista, gli fece portare uno scotch identico.   
Barry ne prese un sorso, con fare un po' guardingo.  
Cold lo osservò divertito mentre cercava di darsi un tono e di berne il più possibile senza smorfie. "Non correre. Devi centellinarlo."  
"Non so come tu faccia a berlo, è terribile" borbottò con voce per un attimo roca.  
Leonard stava per rispondere, un sorriso che nasceva spontaneo sul volto mentre osservava il suo velocista, quando si sentì posare qualcosa dietro la testa. E gli era successo abbastanza volte da saper riconoscere la forma della bocca di una pistola appoggiata contro la nuca.  
Barry si irrigidì, notando anche lui quello che stava succedendo, mentre Leonard alzava le mani, parlando con tono tranquillo. “Non ti muovere Scarlet” disse, prima di rivolgersi a chiunque fosse il pazzo che aveva dietro la schiena. “Posso almeno guardare in faccia il mio assalitore oppure mi sparerai alle spalle?"  
"No, girati, Cold."  
Leonard si girò lentamente, facendo cenno con gli occhi di nuovo al suo ragazzo di non muoversi, facendogli capire che aveva tutto sotto controllo. Guardò poi l'anonimo criminale che lo stava tenendo sotto tiro, in modo anche abbastanza insicuro.  
"Non mi sembra di averti mai minacciato prima" commentò, rilassato e memorizzando il nuovo viso. I vantaggi della memoria fotografica. L'avrebbe potuto ritrovare in un attimo.  
"No. Sono qui per la taglia. Scudder ha offerto parecchio per chi ti porterà da lui."  
Snart annuì. Si era immaginato che Scudder avrebbe cercato di trovarlo in questi modi poco diretti, invece di muovere il culo personalmente. Era sempre stato un damerino viziato.  
"Sono sicuro che potremo arrivare ad un accordo migliore."  
Non era preoccupato che l'altro provasse a sparargli. Aveva ancora l'uomo più veloce del mondo a pochi centimetri.  
In quel momento, la barista tornò, con fare deciso. Non era di sicuro la prima volta che si trovava a dover allontanare gente armata dal locale. "Niente risse armate nel bar, signori. Fuori. Non voglio pulire del sangue sparso per il bar."  
Captain Cold vide subito il momento di esitazione del delinquente, che non sapeva come rispondere, e agì d'istinto. Portando rapidamente entrambe le mani sulla canna della pistola, strinse con forza e contemporaneamente gli spinse le braccia in alto. Il colpo partì, con un forte boato, ma ormai la sua testa non era più sotto tiro e il proiettile andò a piantarsi nel soffitto sopra di loro. Oltretutto, avendo stretto le mani intorno alla canna, non aveva permesso all'arma di espellere il bossolo e la pistola si era inceppata. Riabbassando di colpo le braccia, ruotò l'arma verso l'altro prima di tirarla a sé, costringendolo a lasciarla andare, anche se non prima di avergli rotto il dito che aveva ancora sul grilletto.  
Per fortuna, il fatto che avesse già addosso i guanti protettivi per la propria pistola gli aveva evitato di bruciarsi con il calore della canna.  
Passando il suo bottino nelle mani di Barry, senza lanciargli un'occhiata per non perdere di vista il nemico, fece un passo indietro ed estrasse la sua pistola congelante, puntandogliela alla testa. "Ora possiamo parlare."  
"Erano tanti soldi, Cold. Niente di personale" disse subito con tono spaventato il delinquente, tenendosi il dito rotto, mentre molti altri criminali uscivano velocemente dal locale. Forse avevano avuto la stessa idea prima che Leonard disarmasse lo sciocco che ci aveva provato per primo e minacciasse di congelarlo.  
"Lo so, non ti preoccupare. Ma io ti offro un accordo migliore. Non ti congelo sul posto se porti un messaggio a Scudder."  
"Certo certo, lo farò."  
Con un sorriso sghembo e indulgente, si girò per un attimo verso Barry, che non aveva fiatato neanche una volta, lasciandolo fare come riteneva opportuno. “Dammi il biglietto, Barry.”  
Il velocista annuì in fretta, tirando fuori quasi con super velocità quello che aveva richiesto con la mano che non reggeva la pistola inceppata.  
Con il team Flash, avevano messo a punto un buon piano. Dovevano soltanto attirare Sam Scudder e Rosa Dillon nella trappola nel modo giusto.  
"Muoviti, amico. Deve riceverlo il prima possibile. Lo saprò se non sarà così." Il delinquente prese il biglietto e fuggì dal bar così velocemente da sembrare lui stesso Flash.  
Leonard rinfoderò la pistola congelante, riprese quella inceppata e la posò sul bancone insieme ad un rotolo di banconote. "Scusami per il buco nel muro, Lexi" disse con voce sinceramente dispiaciuta.  
La donna tatuata fece un cenno, prendendo i due pagamenti e facendoli sparire dietro il bancone.  
Con un cenno di saluto e prendendo il velocista per il braccio, uscirono entrambi dal bar, tornando alla luce del sole e dirigendosi verso la moto con cui erano arrivati.  
Si erano appena fermati accanto ad essa, quando, con sua sorpresa, Barry lo bloccò quasi sulla sella e lo baciò appassionatamente, tenendolo per il bavero del parka. Non gli ci volle che un secondo per ricambiare quel bacio inaspettato, facendo scivolare le braccia intorno al suo corpo. Si baciarono come se ne andasse delle loro vite per alcuni minuti, finché non dovettero staccarsi per riprendere fiato. Barry era stato così preso da strusciare persino i fianchi contro il compagno, in una dimostrazione molto pubblica di eccitazione sessuale. Per fortuna, quella non era una zona molto frequentata.  
"A cosa devo tutta questa passione, Scarlet?" chiese quando finalmente riuscì ad attirare la sua attenzione.  
"Il modo in cui hai disarmato l'uomo era così sexy..." mormorò il metaumano, passandogli la lingua sulle labbra.  
Ridacchiò, abbassando le braccia intorno alla vita sottile. "Non ho fatto nulla di speciale. Sicuramente anche Joe sa farlo.”  
“Non è di sicuro la stessa cosa. E Joe non è di certo eccitante mentre da gli ordini come hai fatto tu.”  
“Non pensavo ti eccitasse così. Ti dovrò invitare di più a lavorare sotto copertura con me, se questa è la tua reazione a lavoro finito.”  
L'altro si staccò un po', le labbra appena arrossate. "Però non so se riuscirò a sopportare un'altra pistola puntata alla tua testa, Len."  
"Non mi capita spesso."  
"Ma ti è successo abbastanza volte da capire che ti stavano puntando una pistola alla testa senza neanche sbirciare."  
"Poteva anche essere finta."  
"Ma non lo era."  
"Avevo te."  
"Non ti ci abituare. Per quanto tu sia caldo ed eccitante mentre fai il boss cattivo o esegui tecniche di autodifesa, non sarò sempre lì a pararti il culo. Sei stato troppo imprudente."  
Leonard non rispose subito, mentre con una mano scendeva dalla vita al culo sodo da corridore del suo fidanzato, stringendolo appena. "Sono caldo ed eccitante?"  
Barry ebbe un brivido di piacere, mentre sollevava un sopracciglio. "È l'unica frase che hai sentito di quello che ho detto?"  
"Sento sempre i complimenti."  
"Idiota."  
Si diedero un altro bacio prima di staccarsi con qualche suono languido.  
"Abbiamo del lavoro da fare, Scarlet. Ma stasera parleremo meglio di quanto ti piace vedermi al comando.”  
Indossarono i caschi e salirono sulla moto, dirigendosi di nuovo agli S.T.A.R. Labs.  
  
________________  
  
Nonostante Leonard avesse inizialmente proposto di essere veramente lì nel vecchio capannone che avevano scelto per la trappola, in modo da attirare Scudder con certezza assoluta ed evitare errori, Barry era riuscito a trovare con Cisco un modo per non esporre il suo fidanzato in prima persona.  
Cold aveva sbuffato davanti al simulatore che gli avevano mostrato, ma non poteva protestare oltre, per quanto lo volesse.  
E anche lì, a pochi minuti dall'arrivo dei due metaumani, era ancora irritato.  
Avrebbe potuto occuparsi lui stesso di Mirror Master, non vedeva l'ora di congelargli qualche parte del corpo per il modo in cui aveva trattato Flash, ma, come gli era stato fatto notare nuovamente dal detective West, quello non era il suo covo dei Nemici.  
E alla fine, aveva visto i vantaggi di quel trucco, che avrebbe lasciato Scudder confuso e pronta vittima di Flash. Se fossero riusciti a non commettere errori, Barry non avrebbe ricevuto nemmeno un colpo.  
Quando l'allarme che avevano programmato segnalò l'avvicinarsi di intrusi, Leonard si mise il casco del simulatore e sorrise appena, sapendo che il suo ologramma avrebbe fatto lo stesso di fronte ai due metaumani.  
“Scudder, Rosa, quanto tempo.”  
“Non abbastanza” fu la risposta della donna bionda, simpatica come sempre. Sinceramente, non aveva mai capito cosa attraesse Sam di lei, ma non era il momento di pensarci.  
Leonard si affidò a Cisco perché spostasse l'ologramma nel modo giusto mentre parlava, in modo da non far capire che stava scomparendo e ricomparendo da un posto all'altro, lanciando solo una piccola occhiata a Barry, fermo accanto a lui. Quando fu il suo turno, il velocista uscì dal furgone dei laboratori che avevano portato vicino al luogo della trappola.  
Il criminale si tolse il casco e i sensori che aveva addosso, mentre osservava la riuscita del piano e del trucco che Barry aveva chiamato Effetto Droste negli schermi di Ramon, annuendo con approvazione.  
Certo, non aveva avuto il piacere di colpire Sam di persona, ma se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione. Sapere che lui e Barry erano al sicuro era più importante.  
Qualche ora dopo, Flash e Captain Cold erano sdraiati sul loro letto in una delle case del secondo.  
Non si erano ancora eccitati abbastanza per fare sesso ed erano persi in chiacchiere sugli ultimi giorni, quindi per il momento si scambiavano solo languidi baci e carezze quasi rilassanti.  
"Mi piace lavorare insieme, Len. Dovremmo farlo più spesso."  
"A me era sembrato che ti fosse piaciuto di più lavorare sotto copertura alle mie dipendenze."  
“Non l'ho detto."  
"No, mi hai solo detto che sono caldo ed eccitante quando faccio il boss cattivo."  
Barry arrossì appena, rotolando sopra il compagno fino ad essere a cavalcioni su di lui.  
Il fatto che indossasse ancora la biancheria - al contrario di Leonard - non impediva di sentire il picco di eccitazione che c'era stato non appena erano ritornati alla faccenda del bar.  
Leonard sorrise, posandogli le mani sui fianchi. "Il tuo rossore mi dice che ho ragione, Scarlet."  
Il velocista sbuffò, accarezzando il petto dell'altro sotto di sé. "Potrei avere una piccola fissa di te che dai ordini, ma non significa niente."  
Con un colpo di bacino, il criminale cambiò le loro posizioni e si posizionò tra le sue gambe, guardandolo dall'alto. "Te l'ho detto, Barry. Se queste sono le tue reazioni al sentirmi dare ordini, potrei anche lasciarmi convincere a fare squadra con te più spesso."  
Barry fece finta di lamentarsi, ma i suoi occhi verdi ormai erano accesi dall'eccitazione. Presto entrambi avrebbero dimenticato di cosa stavano parlando.  
"E io che mi lamentavo che tu non volessi mai fare l'eroe. Mi sa che mi sono rovinato da solo..."  
“Proprio così, partner.”

 

 


End file.
